Ingewikkeld
by SofietjeLoves
Summary: Bella en Edward zijn allebei mens. Ze moeten elk om hun eigen redenen weg van huis. Ze leren elkaar kennen op het vliegtuig. Als ze het vliegtuig verlaten,hadden ze nooit gedacht dat dit nog maar het begin is... Rated M voor later.


**Disclaimer: ik bezit deze personages niet. Alle rechten gaan uit naar Stephenie Meyer. Ik hou er alleen van om met haar personages te spelen.**

**Zo, dit is mijn eerste fanfic hier. Ik ga eerst 2 à 3 hoofdstukken plaatsen. Als er dan nog niet veel reactie is, stop ik met dit verhaal en zal ik waarschijnlijk een nieuwe maken.**

**Dus ik zou zeggen: laat de reviews en alerts maar komen! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Edward POV.<span>

Ik weet nog altijd niet wat ze in hem zag. Het ging toch goed met ons tweetjes? Mam en ik waren toch een perfect duo? Waarom moest die idioot er nu tussen komen? Als hij dacht dat hij mijn vader, Charlie, ooit kon vervangen dan had hij het toch mis. Mijn vader was gestorven in een achtervolging toen ik 10 jaar was. Hij was rechercheur en was op het spoor van de maffia gekomen. Op een dag had hij hen gevonden en maakte samen met zijn collega's een achtervolging door de straten van New York. Ik kon het moment dat hij dringend weg moest voor "zaken" nog zo voor de geest halen. Hij ging weg en wou niet zeggen waarom.

"_Dring…Dring…Dring…", ging de telefoon. Ik nam op en de meneer aan de telefoon zei dat hij een collega van mijn vader was en vroeg of hij mijn vader even kon spreken. Ik riep hem dat er iemand aan de telefoon voor hem was. Hij nam de telefoon aan en trok zich terug in de hal om het telefoontje te beantwoorden. Dit trok onze aandacht al want anders trok pap zich nooit terug voor een telefoontje. Even later kwam hij terug. "Hey schat, ik moet nog even weg voor een paar papieren op het bureau in orde te brengen", zei mijn vader terwijl hij door mijn haar woelde iets wat hij alleen deed wanneer hij iets gevaarlijks ging doen met zijn collega's voor zijn job. Hij was altijd al een slechte leugenaar geweest, iets wat ik van hem had geërfd, en in combinatie met pap die in mijn haar woelde, wisten mam en ik dat er iets niet klopte. Hoe hard we ook zaagden, we kregen het er niet uit wat hij zou gaan doen. Hij vertrok en mam en ik zagen aan zijn gezicht en hoe hij afscheid van ons nam dat er iets belangrijks en gevaarlijks stond te gebeuren. _

_De hele avond stonden we doodsangsten uit. Uiteindelijk belde er dan iemand om 3 uur 's nachts aan de voordeur. Dit vonden we raar want pap had zijn sleutels toch mee. Mam en ik trokken onze kamerjassen aan en gingen naar de voordeur. Toen mam de voordeur opendeed en zag wie er aan de deur stond viel ze flauw. Ik keek wie er aan de voordeur stond en zag daar de mannen van haar twee beste vriendinnen staan die tevens ook collega's van pap waren. Dit voorspelde niet veel goeds want we hadden afgesproken dat als er ooit iets met één van de drie zou gebeuren de andere twee zijn vrouw zouden komen opzoeken om te vertellen wat er was gebeurd. De twee mannen die Rik en Steven noemden hielpen me mam naar de zetel te dragen. Toen ze even later bijkwam, barstte ze in tranen uit toen ze Rik en Steven zag. Toen ze na tien minuten wat kalmeerde, begon Rik te vertellen. "Daarstraks kreeg Charlie net zoals wij tweeën een telefoontje van het bureau met de boodschap dat we meteen moesten komen omdat ze enkele leden van de maffia op het spoor waren gekomen. Hij zei niks tegen jullie omdat hij jullie niet ongerust wilden maken. Op het bureau aangekomen was alles al in rep en roer: politiecombi's stonden klaar met zwaailichten, iedereen nam zijn wapens, enz. Even later vertrokken we richting Central Park in Manhattan. Daar begon de achtervolging. Toen de maffialeden merkten dat het wat te warm werd onder hun voeten begonnen ze schoten te lossen. Charlie zat in de eerste wagen die achter de wagen van de maffia reed en begon ook direct te schieten. Na een halfuur schieten en rijden als bezetenen waren ze opeens weg. Wij tweeën zaten in de wagen achter Charlie en zagen net op het moment dat de maffiawagen ontsnapten de wagen van Charlie tegen een boom rijden. Hij was geraakt in zijn arm en kon niet meer sturen. De slag was hem fataal. Het spijt me zo erg Renée! We reden achter hem en we konden helemaal niets doen!" _

_Op dit moment was mam terug aan het wenen. Om 6 uur 's morgens moesten Rik en Steven terug weg om naar hun eigen vrouwen te gaan die ook doodsangsten uitstonden. Ik liet ze buiten en toen ik terug in de living kwam ,zag ik dat mam in slaap was gevallen. Ik pakte een deken uit de kast en legde het over haar en ging naar mijn kamer om nog wat te slapen. Daar nam ik me voor dat ik me sterk moest houden voor mam. Ik kon haar niet helpen als ik mijn eigen emoties de vrije loop zou laten. Sindsdien hield ik mijn emoties voor mezelf en werd ik een kei in het voorliegen. Mam liep gedurende 3 jaar als een zombie door het huis. Ze kwam enkel en alleen uit het huis om mij van en naar school te brengen en naar de winkel te gaan. Werken kon ze van thuis uit doen via haar laptop en dat deed ze dan ook. Hoe hard haar vriendinnen en ik ook zaagden, ze was met geen stokken buiten te krijgen. Tot ze op een helder moment besefte dat het zo niet verder ging en langzaam maar zeker leek ze weer op haar normale zelf maar ze werd nooit meer dezelfde. Een paar weken later leerde ze Phill kennen die haar terug gelukkig maakte. Ik moest hem niet maar als hij mijn moeder gelukkig maakte, kon ik het niet over mij hart krijgen om zo vervelend te doen dat hij weg zou gaan. Dus ik hield me in._

Op dat moment realiseerde ik me dat ik al vijf minuten met mijn koffers voor de kofferbak stond onder ook maar iets doen. Mam kwam naar me toe en vroeg: "Je bent toch wel zeker, hè, schat. Je moet niet gaan als je niet wilt." Ik verzekerde haar ervan dat ik het niet erg vond, ik kon op mijn 17de echt wel voor mezelf zorgen, en laadde mijn koffers in de kofferbak in. Phill had beslist dat ik naar een pleeggezin moest gaan omdat ik een grillige puber was en dat ik daar manieren zou moeten bijleren. Hij wilde gewoon dat ik weg zou zijn zodat hij mam alleen voor hem had. Hij was gewoon een bezitterige, vieze vent.

We vertrokken naar de luchthaven. Voordat ik het gebouw binnenging keek ik nog één keer achterom. Ik zou het hier missen. Die heerlijke droogte die hier in Phoenix, Arizona hing. Maar hetgeen wat ik vooral zou missen was mam, ze was echt alles voor me. En nu moest ik haar achterlaten omdat Phill het in zijn hoofd kreeg om me naar de Cullens in Forks te sturen. Toen ik het vliegtuig opstapte, zag ik tussen de mensen een beeldschoon meisje zitten. Het lot zorgde er natuurlijk voor dat ik naast dit beeldschone meisje zat. Het vliegtuig steeg op en ik nam mijn laptop uit mijn bagage om wat naar foto's te kijken terwijl het meisje naast mij haar Ipod in deed. Enkele uren later merkte ik dat het meisje meekeek. Ik keek haar aan. Ze vroeg wie dat was op de foto's die ik aan het bekijken was. Ik zei dat het mijn vader, moeder en ik was. "Wauw", zei ze," je zag er best wel schattig uit!" Toen ze dit zei moesten we allebei blozen. Even later vroeg ze: "Hoe heet je?" "Ik heet Edward. En jij?" "Bella"

We praatten nog wat over koetjes en kalfjes totdat het vliegtuig daalde en we moesten uitstappen. We namen afscheid en gingen ieders onze eigen weg. Toen ik mijn bagage had genomen begaf ik me naar de uitgang van de luchthaven in Seattle. Daar voor me zag ik de Cullens. Ik kende ze al van ziens omdat Esmée, de moeder, een jeugdvriendin van mijn moeder was. Ik ging naar hen toe en op dat moment hoorde ik die mooie stem weer…

* * *

><p><strong>Zo wat vinden jullie ervan? Commentaar is welkom maar hou er wel aub rekening mee dat dit nog maar mijn eerste fanfic is hè.<strong>

**Ik heb net ook iets opgemerkt. Op mijn computer heb ik ongeveer twee pagina's vol staan en hier lijkt het wel dat ik maar heel weinig heb! Maar ja, nu weten jullie wèl dat ik 2 pagina's vol heb!**

**ik ga proberen zoveel mogelijk reviews te beantwoorden.**


End file.
